Ancient
by SeekingYue
Summary: "I think you misunderstand. Monkey D. Luffy and his crew are a force to be reckoned with, yes. But what makes him so dangerous is that the worlds greatest threat is completely and utterly devoted to him. The future pirate king holds in his possession the love of a woman who can destroy the world...and he doesn't even realize it." Boa Hancock ain't got nothing on a vengeful Robin.
1. Realization

**God bless Oda for creating Nico Robin. But damn him for nerfing her epic powers in favor of the Monster Trio. -_- This is my first story for One Piece so forgive me if anything's odd or out of place. Or just call it an AU with bad plot holes.**

 **Diclaimer: One piece will belong to Luffy. Because pirate king duh.**

* * *

 _"I think you misunderstand. Monkey D. Luffy and his crew are a force to be reckoned with, yes. But what makes him so dangerous is that the worlds greatest threat is completely and utterly devoted to him. The future pirate king holds in his possession the love of a woman who can destroy the world...and he doesn't even realize it."_

* * *

❀ Realization ❀

* * *

"What the hell Zoro, can't you ever listen to my instructions! This whole thing could have been avoided!"

"It's not my fault you have shitty directions, witch! Stop yelling at me and- OW!"

"Nami Swannnn~ I'm injured too-"

"Chopper's right there Sanji."

"But Nami Swannn!"

"Hey, Sanji! I'm hungry."

"Shut the hell up! I'm trying to bandage someone here!"

"Franky, how can you move around in that condition? You're bleeding like hell!"

All this Robin listened to while staring calmly down at her latest novel. Long silky black hair curtained her face, hiding her eyes from view as she briefly looked up at her chaotic bunch of nakama before chuckling silently and shaking her head.

Ussop, who'd been on lookout that morning, had spotted a mysterious island through some very thick fog. Nami had, on her captains orders, ordered the crew to set sail despite her own doubts. It had taken a considerably long time to actually reach the island considering the storm that had surrounded it, but when they did reach it Robin had decided to stay behind.

It wasn't uncommon for her to keep out of the crews shenanigans, so no one really tried to convince her to come along. The island was dark and somewhat gloomy at first glance considering the rocky outlands that surrounded it. Robin had briefly entertained the idea of going along just to see if she'd find anything interesting, though it was obvious by now that it was a wise move on her part considering everyone's injuries.

Still. She was an archaeologist after all, and any island no matter it's appearance could hold the answers to all the mysteries she was trying to uncover. Recently however, her mind had been drifting to more...confusing things that dealt less with history and more with human emotion.

One such example was when the crew had been having lunch. Sanji with his vibrant smiles and innocently flirty comments had prepared a delicious meal for all of them. Luffy like always had eaten most of it, stuffing his face with ardor.

Zoro and Nami bickered over the sake, Chopper had stars in his eyes as Franky bragged about a new upgrade on his body, and Ussop had seemed content with telling Robin another one of his 'grande adventure' stories he so loved to make up. Sitting between a steadily fattening Captain and a dramatic long nosed sniper didn't leave Robin much room to breathe. So she simply put on a kind smile and listen to Ussop while she picked boredly at her meal.

By the time Luffy had finished his fifth plate and had reached for another, Sanji was already shoving the young mans hands away. A futile argument flared between the two, and at that point Robin was already drifting off and wanting to go to her room to read.

So instead of enduring the tale of Ussop and his 80,000 million followers sailing to the Grand Line with a single _raft_ of all things, Robin could have sworn the sniper claimed he'd used a submarine last time, she decided to take the easy way out.

"Sanji," Robin had called, causing Ussop to pause in his story and Sanji to immediately turn his attention to her. Hearts for eyes took over his expression as he shoved Luffy's head away and practically glided to her side of the table.

"Yes Robin chwan!" He asked enthusiastically, the fiery aura he'd adorned before had vanished. Robin inwardly chuckled.

"If you don't mind, could you save my portion of dinner for later? I'm quite tired..." And then as if remembering Luffy, Robin turned to him. "Or Captain san could have it for himself. He's bound to find another way to get his food even if you deny him."

"Eh?!" Sanji's face fell at the thought that Robin wouldn't be eating the meal he'd prepared. But Luffy only grinned from ear to ear, smiling at Robin as if she was a food baring angel.

"Thanks Robin!" Her ever enthusiastic captain said with a warm cheerful pat on her shoulder. Robin felt her entire body flinch at the simple touch, though Luffy didn't seem to notice. He also didn't waste time in taking her plate, hand brushing briefly against hers as the meal changed owners. When her skin jerked again at the contact, Robin quickly decided that it was time for her to go.

The dark haired archaeologist shrewdly didn't glance at Sanji nor Ussop as she stood up from her chair to leave. Nami had briefly glanced up to ask where she was going, but at seeing Sanji's crestfallen look the redhead rolled her eyes. Zoro said something to her, which quickly resulted in the two bickering again.

Robin briefly ruffled Choppers fur as she left the room and walked down the hall to the chamber she and Nami shared. When she reached her bed, Robin didn't bother to light any of the candles or to fetch a book. She simply collapsed on her bed and pressed a cool hand to her forehead.

This had been happening a lot lately. Luffy spent much time with his crew, and he wasn't a reserved person in the least. He was easily excited, easily interested, and quite oblivious to just about everything that mattered other than fighting, eating, or having an adventure. Yet whenever he was around Robin, the intelligent woman would become much more aware of her surroundings. Everything seemed electrified when he sat near her or brushed skin with her.

Before it had been subtle, happening a lot more frequently after everything at Enies Lobby, and Robin had simply disregarded it. After all, what woman wouldn't feel different, when someone had just taken on practically the world for them? During that time Robin had gone through many different emotions from pain, fear, to hope and a strong will to be with the crew that had given her a reason to live. Her changing emotions towards Luffy had been quite frankly...irritating. Especially when she knew that Luffy had no interest in women, or men for that matter. And even if he did, Robin was his precious Nakama. Nothing more, nothing less.

Yet that didn't stop her heart from shuddering whenever he was closer than comfort. It didn't stop goose bumps from forming whenever his breath ran over her skin. But Robin was a quiet, discreet woman. She tried not to let her avoidance of the captain or her instant reactions to him show. She never did anything as immaturely obvious like blushing or stuttering.

However, the slight sweat that would form on her brow or her stiffened posture could be easily noticed if ones eyes were sharp enough. And it would be clearly blatant if someone _did_ notice; that it only happened around Luffy.

And now as she read her book and listened to the loud chattering of her crew mates as Nami and Chopper tried to handle them all, her eyes keenly aware of Luffy who was laughing heartily one minute and then asking Sanji for dinner the next, Robin decided that she needed to do something about her pesky feelings.

She'd been hurt and betrayed so much. And yet she knew Luffy was different. It was that _very_ reason that he was different that Robin couldn't burden him with trying to understand or even be _aware_ of her feelings for him. If Luffy ever did find love, it should be with someone like Nami- or someone not in the crew at all.

 _'A lovely young lass.'_ Robin thought as she shifted in her seat, watching as Nami smacked both Luffy and Sanji on the back of their heads. _'Someone as simple as Luffy, but smart enough to keep him out of trouble. Someone who won't threaten his freedom. Someone who isn't me...'_

At that very moment, Luffy glanced over at her. The blackest of eyes met her own, and seemed to stare right through her. As if every thought running through her head could be seen by him. A bruise had formed on his head from Nami's onslaught, but he seemed to forget that as he blinked blankly at her. Robin kept her expression completely calm as her captain smiled briefly in her direction before he remembered he was hungry and began shouting at Sanji again.

Robin wet her lips and stared down at the pages of her book once more, though she knew she wouldn't be able to focus on the story from now on. Not so long as her mind swam with these... troublesome...thoughts. Her heart felt like it was about to fall right out of her chest. And he had only smiled at her. He smiled all the time, at everyone and anyone.

She was a stoic woman when need be, but how long could she endure this?

 _'Truly...'_ Robin sighed inwardly as she placed a hand under her chin. _'This could become a problem.'_

* * *

 **I really shouldn't be trying to make another story right now. Too many things going on- but there isn't enough Luro fics! I love Zorobin as much as anyone else but Luffy and Robin are equally likely in my opinion. Meh. Anyway, the rating for this might change when later chapters come.**


	2. Trepidation

**Disclaimer: I'm not a pirate, what would I want with One piece? Excluding the times I would need it for the beach of course.**

* * *

 _'It is better to lose your pride over someone you love, rather than to lose someone you love over your pride.'_

* * *

❀ Trepidation ❀

* * *

Robin was, for lack of a better word; bewildered.

"Robin!" Nami squealed, trying desperately to yank her arms free from their gooey prison. " _Help_!"

If she had been a lesser woman, the dark haired archaeologist would have snorted.

"How...did you get like this?" Robin asked as she stepped over the ruins that separated her from the redhead.

Black slime that looked akin to a spiderweb had been splattered all over Nami, covering her arms and legs as well as holding her up above the ground between some of the tree's in the forest. The strands sticking to Nami's body stretched as she thrashed in midair, and Robin could clearly see that the substance was very durable. How Nami had gotten into such a trap was beyond Robin's understanding, considering she had only just run into the navigator after studying some of the strange ruins scattered around the forest floor.

Before then, Robin had been deciphering some of the inscriptions on a very large pillar she had run into while wandering around the forest. The pillar was higher than any of the tree's and seemed to disappear into the gray clouds above.

Originally she had been with Franky and Chopper since Luffy had ordered their group to find firewood, but Chopper hadn't liked the idea of staying in the 'spooky circle place', which was apparently the clearing the Pillar was located in. So Franky had decided to go with Chopper to find the other members of the crew, and said he'd come look for her if she wasn't still there when they returned.

After his relatively quick recovery from the day before, Luffy had insisted he wanted to return to the island to _'pay that bastard back'_ as well as get the supplies they'd left behind after they had fled back to the ship. Whoever this 'bastard' was, Robin wasn't sure since she hadn't bothered to ask and no one had thought to tell her.

She wasn't too worried about it though, because Luffy had grinned quite energetically when he said it. No hint of the crazed look he sometimes got when he was angry showed up, so Robin felt no need to fret over his well being. Each member in the crew could take care of themselves after all, though Nami had insisted Robin come along this time while Sanji would watch the ship.

Robin hadn't declined and prepared her things silently afterward. She didn't feel like staying behind that time anyway, as the bloody condition the fighters of the crew had returned back from yesterday perked her curiosity of what was on the island. It would also be wise for her to come along in case anyone needed immediate assistance. Last time had been a disaster and Robin being in the ranks would make things relatively safer, or so she thought anyway.

Obviously she was right to assume so. Nami's clima-tact was clearly impossible for the redhead to retrieve in her position, and one couldn't be sure how long the girl would have been stuck there if Robin hadn't stumbled into her. Nami was surely a bearer of lady luck...or not, depending on how you looked at the situation.

"This is so embarrassing." Nami muttered as Robin crossed her forearms and cloned two limbs from the tree's surface.

Retrieving a blade from her holster, Robin tossed it with ease to her cloned hands and manipulated them to quickly slice at the sticky substance attached to Nami's body. It took some difficulty considering how small her knife was, but after a few minutes of Nami tensely holding on to the closest tree branch while Robin cut away, the troublesome task was finally finished.

When the clones cut the last strand attaching Nami to the tree, the redhead quickly warned Robin to watch out as she let go of the branch and went sailing to the ground. Nami landed gracefully, but grimaced as she stood upright.

"My clothes!" She groaned, and Robin couldn't help but smile as Nami cursed and tried in vain to wipe the substance away from her vest.

"You still haven't told me how you got this way. I haven't seen a hint of dangerous life since I stepped foot on the island..." Robin commented as she allowed her clones to vanish and deftly caught the blade as it fell from the tree.

"I was with Zoro just a while ago, but then he wandered off _again_." Nami began irritably as she removed her ruined vest. "I was going to head back to the clearing we started out at, but then this huge ugly spider attacked me!"

"Spider?" Robin asked curiously, eyes on her knife as she eyed the black stains on it distastefully.

"Yeah, it landed out of nowhere. I tried to get above ground and run for it, but then it spit that stuff all over me." Nami's expression was turning more sour each second as she recalled the memory. The next time she encountered that monster, she was going to crush it like the bug it was.

"I wonder how the crew would react if they found you half eaten here..." Robin muttered offhandedly as she reached out and pulled some of the black goo from Nami's pale skin.

"Robin!" Nami whined. Her surrogate nunna was showing her morbid side once again.

"It was just a thought." Robin said, chuckling lightly at the navigators aghast face. "But I am curious, why did the spider leave you here? You obviously were in no position to frighten it away..."

There was a falter in the dark haired woman's voice as she considered her own questions.

Robin briefly wondered if that spider had been the cause of everyone's injuries yesterday. Of course, recalling Luffy's comment about paying back a certain bastard certainly couldn't pertain to an arachnid...or maybe it could, considering this was _Luffy_ she was talking about.

In caution, Robin quickly darted her eyes around the forest for signs of any threat. The tree's surrounding them made it seem like nightfall was approaching even though it was still midday, and the gloomy sighs of the wind weren't helping to calm the atmosphere. Nami watched Robin for a moment as the woman put her knife away and glanced around, before remembering that her nunna had asked a question.

"Oh yeah! That's actually what I was just about to mention-" Nami began, when a high pitched scream echoed throughout the forest, causing the two women to freeze.

"That sounded an awful lot like Ussop." Nami muttered as she quickly pulled the remaining muck from her skin and clothes. She was definitely taking a bath in the Sunny later.

"I hardly remember his scream sounding like a little girls." Robin remarked slowly, eyebrows raised.

"All the more reason why we should hurry up and see what's going on." Nami sighed.

Robin nodded once in agreement, though her gaze lingered on some of the odd stone ruins littered around them. None of them had caught her interest much, and she had been studying most of them since the very first moment she took a step into the forest. Many of them just seemed like a puzzle, each one having some sort of image that discerned one spooky or useless thing after another. What could she possibly do with a myth about a three headed Cerberus anyway?

...On second thought, maybe she should have read over that again. It could actually be an interesting parallel or symbolize a clue to something she could make use of later on in the island.

"Robin, _please_. You're getting that look in your eyes again." Nami muttered. The redheads voice instantly ceased all of Robin's thoughts and caused the older woman to glance down at her.

"Hm? What look?" She asked coolly.

"That freaky look you get when you're about to make a horror joke." By then Nami had grasped Robin's arm and was leading her effortlessly through the forest, towards the direction of the scream.

Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Isn't this my normal face?" She asked, the tiniest hint of teasing in her tone. Nami scowled, though Robin couldn't see it clearly since her position only let her see the navigators profile.

"That's the problem actually..."

* * *

❀ **oOo** ❀

* * *

"Where the hell did she go?" Zoro muttered angrily as he trudged through the forest, a vein pulsing irritably on his temple. Nami had been with him a moment ago right? One minute she had been nagging him about owing her several thousand beri and the next she had been silent...and then gone once he turned to check on her.

The green haired swordsman sighed and shook his head. She must have gotten lost. It seemed like no one knew how to stay on the right path anymore, even the _ruins_ weren't where they should be. He could have sworn he'd seen that pillar three times now...

"Bah." Zoro grumbled to himself as he wiped some of the sweat trailing down his face. "I can't rely on anyone to stay on track anyway. Somethings wrong with this damned island."

And then, at that very moment a high pitched scream pierced the air; causing the swordsman to falter in his step.

 _'Nami...?'_ He thought quizzically, hands itching to move towards his swords despite not sensing a threat. _'Or is that ...Ussop...'_

Zoro blinked suddenly when he sensed a presence moving at the speed of light. In _his_ direction. Boulders and tree's were suddenly torn apart and thrown to the side like twigs around him, dirt and dust rising like tidal waves. The ground began to shake and rumble, alerting the swordsman instantly of a threat.

His eyes flashed when he saw a black figure lunge towards him through the smoke. Twisting away and dodging to the side with ease, Zoro had his swords already unsheathed and the urge to destroy was strong. Strong enough to pump adrenaline through his blood.

A beast that resembled a giant spider-crab towered above Zoro, the faintest hint of a hiss sounding from beneath it's fangs.

Zoro smirked.

* * *

❀ **oOo** ❀

* * *

Chopper felt his fur stand on end at the scream that suddenly echoed throughout the forest.

" _Waah_!" The little reindeer doctor jumped up, grabbing hold of his cyborg companions neck. The cyborg in question, who had a large array of firewood under his arm, paused.

Franky blinked up at the sky, trying to figure out where the noise was coming from.

"That didn't sound very super." The cyborg muttered hesitantly. Chopper didn't say anything in reply, but by the slight tremors that were traveling through the reindeer's body at the scream and then the thundering crashes that erupted afterwards, it was obvious he agreed with Franky wholeheartedly.

"Looks like we got some trouble on our hands. And here I thought it'd be easier than last time..."

* * *

❀ **oOo** ❀

* * *

 **"So you're back for more eh? I thought our encounter last time would have been enough..."** A chuckle resonated throughout the area, causing Luffy to clench his fists as he eyed the bastard who had struck down Ussop only moments before.

Luffy only stared at the perpetrator, his eyes darker than usual.

Ussop would be fine. He was unconscious- but he would be fine. His scream should have alerted the others too by then, and despite Luffy being confident that he wouldn't be taken by surprise this time, he still needed someone to carry Ussop to safety.

Black eyes that reflected Luffy's own sparkled with everything that resonated evil and malicious glee. The owner of those eyes slowly pressed a shadowy boot deeper into Ussop's back. A sickening crack echoed throughout the clearing. As if taunting him.

The metallic taste of blood filled Luffy's mouth, and he suddenly realized he had been biting his tongue. No, he wasn't going to make a move yet. His current enemy would gain the upper hand instantly if he did in his current position.

Ussop's assailant raised an eyebrow when it saw red trickle down Luffy's chin, and the shadow being shook its head in amusement.

 **"Let's see if you can take a hint better the second time around, _human_."**

* * *

 _Somewhere, on the other side of the forest, Nico Robin felt a cold tremor travel throughout her body._

* * *

 **My earlier point concerning the age difference is resolved, so moving on.**

 **Thank you to the readers who have already decided to give this story a chance. It makes me happy since I wasn't expecting much from this story since Luro didn't seem as popular as other ships. So yay for surpassing my expectations.** **And before anyone asks; no this place is not Thriller bark. However, it does heavily resemble Thriller bark for certain reasons.**


End file.
